GIFT
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: hello friends. here with new os on is is for my best and lovely friend...enjoy...


a\n- **happy birthday to u, happy birthday to u, happy birthday to NAINA;happy birthday to u. may god bless u may god bless u may god bless u dear;happy birthday to u.**

so my dearest friend, kaisa laga surprise? Yes ye rajvi os specially apke **_(NAINACID)_ **liye apke birthday ka gift meri tarafse. Acha ab zyada muskuraiye mat kyuki age fir smile kam pad gayi To ? ? ? ?

Aur mere dusre pyare readers ap bhi ise padhke muje bataiye apko kaisa laga ye.

ab chale rajvi k os ko padhne? Chaliye.

At 8:00 am-

(purvi kitchen me kam kar rahi thi. She was in yellow sari with little white embriodery. Suddenly she feels someone's hand on her bare waist. As usual her heart stops beating. Wo apna ser zarasa ghumakar dekhti hai rajat uske piche khada hai. Wo use kamar se pakadta hai aur uske kandhe par sar rakhke bolta hai)

Rajat- hello MRS KUMAR. Itni subah subah kitchen me kya paka rahi ho?

Purvi- (smiles while stirring something) khir bana rahi hu. Lekin ap aj itni jaldi kaise uth gaye? Aj to Sunday hai, phirbhi?

Rajat- (while kissing her shoulders) ha. meri khoobsurat biwi se romance jo karna hai.

Purvi- (nervously) rajat papa aa jayenge. Chodiye muje.

Rajat- (kissing her skin near earlob due to which purvi shivers and stops stirring) to kya hua. Ap officially meri hai. Me jab chahe apke sath romance kar sakta hu.

Purvi- (controlling her nervousness) raajaat. Plz ap chodiye aur kam karne dijiye.

Rajat- (sighs and then) thik hai

(and then he sits on platform in front of purvi. Purvi looks him from top to bottom and starts laughing)

Rajat- (confused) are kya hua? Has kyu rahi ho?

Purvi- (while laughing touches his hairs and says) apke bal. lagta hai Jaise chidiya ka ghosla ho. (and again looks him from top to bottom) aur apne abhi bhi track pant aur banyan pehne rakha hai. Atleast shirt to pehen lete. Kaun kahega ap senior inspector ho cid me. Ap abhi kisi gunde se kam nai lag rahe hai.

Rajat- (with angry tone turns his face to other side and says) to phir kyu ki ek gunde se shadi?

Purvi- (turning his face towards her and says) Awww mere rajatji. Ap to bura man gaye janab. Apse shadi mene ye (pointing his chest, actually heart) dil dekhkar ki hai.

(rajat smiles . phir wo dono bate karte hai tabhi)

Purvi- rajat, kitne baje?

Rajat-8:30 kyu?

Purvi-are jakar us maharani ko uthaiye. Use cartoon dekhna tha 8 se 9. Adha to chala gaya. Ab patanai kya karegi wo.

Rajat- tum chinta mat karo. Meri princess ko muje manana ata hai.

Purvi- ha wo to hai. Acha ap jakar use utha dijiye. Aur baki bacho ko bhi utha dijiye.

Rajat- (platform se utarte hue) ye mam.

(purvi smiles. He comes closer and then his lips touches her cheeks. She stands without any movement. He smirks on purvi's expressions and then leaves. Purvi use jata hua dekh chen ki saas leti hai aur phir phirse smile karte hue kam par lag jati hai)

In a room-

(rajat opens the door. Wo dekhta hai ki unki princess chen se so rahi hai. She is a fair and cute girl of 6. Uske bal kandhe tak ate the. Uski ankhe badi aur dark brown color ki thi. Rajat ko use dekhkar lagta hai Jaise wo dusri purvi ko dekh raha ho. Par us chotisi shaitan ka dimag rajat k dimag jaisa sharp tha. Purvi aur rajat ko use agar kuch chupana ho to bahut mushkil se chupa pate the. wo ladki khoobsurati aur samajdari ka packet thi.

Us ladki k pas ek 9 saal ki ladki so rahi thi. she was also fair. Wo lambi thi aur usko specks the. she was thin and beautiful. Aur dusre taraf sofe par ek 15 saal ka ladka pillow ko hug karke so raha hota hai. He was tall and fair. But darker then two girls. Wo hatta katta tha. Aur samjadar beta aur bhai tha.

Rajat un teeno ko sote dekh muskurata hai aur phir us ladke k pas jakar uske samne baithta hai. Wo uske mathe par hath ferte hue kehta hai)

Rajat- beta uth jao. Subeh k 8:30 baj gaye hai.

Boy- (in sleepy tone) papa sone dijiyena.

(rajat laughs at this and again tries)

Rajat- beta pehle ankhe to kholo badme bat karna.

Boy- (irritatingly) papa sone dijiyena plz. Ek to rat ko aaravi aur khushi ne sone nai diya.

(rajat laughs a little. Boy suddenly opens his eyes and sits on sofa. Wo yaha waha nazar karta hai aur phir rajat ko dekhkar apna sar niche kar leta hai aur kehta hai)

Boy- im sorry rajat uncle. Muje laga me apne ghar par hu.

Rajat- (smiles and keeping his hand on his head says) shiv, ye bhi tumhara hi ghar hai. ( with concern) Waise tum yaha kyu so gaye? Dusre room me bed par so jate. Yaha tumhe thikse nind bhi nai aai hogi.

Shiv-uncle wo der raat tak aaravi aur khushi ne jagaya. Phir dono so gaye aur me apne kamre me jane laga lekin bijli k kadakne ki wajahse khushi dar gai. Aur use dara hua dekh aaravi bhi rone lagi. Kafi rat ho gai thi isliye apko aur aunty ko jagaya nai. Isliye un dono ko phirse sulakar me yahi so gaya taki wo dono apne ap ko akele mehsus na kare.

Rajat- (proudly) Tum sachme bahut ache bhai ho. Shreya aur daya sir bahut lucky hai ki unhe tumhare jaisa beeta mila hai.

Shiv-thanks uncle.

Rajat-acha ab in dono ko uthane me meri madad kardo.

Shiv- uncle me aaravi ko nai utha paunga. Wo to sirf aap ya purvi aunty hi kar sakte hai. Me khushi ko uthata hu. Tarika aunty keh rahi thi k khushi ko uthane me bilkul unhe muskil nai hoti. Bas ek awaz hi kafi hoti hai.

Rajat- (confused) ye mihir kyu nai aya. Wo rehta to kitne maze karta.

Shiv- uncle wo kal uski class test hai. Ap to use jante hai. Maze badme. Pehle padhai.

Rajat- ha wo to hai. (laughs lightly) patanai wo kaise itna padh leta hai kyuki me to itna nai padh pata tha.

(shiv smiles and then he goes near khushi while rajat goes near aaravi. Khushi ek awaz se hi uth jati hai. Phir wo aur shiv brush karne chale jate hai. Yaha rajat aaravi k sar k pas baithkar uske sar par hath rakhke bolta hai)

Rajat-princess, uth jaiye.

(aaravi koi movement nai karti. Isliye rajat use apne hath se baithata hai aur kehta hai)

Rajat- apka 'powerpuff girls' aur 'tom and jerry' to gaya.

(she instantly opes her eyes and looks rajat and then clock. Her eyes widen)

Aaravi- (to rajat) papa mela caltoon (on egde of crying) mene mamma ko jagane ko kaa ta philbhi.

Rajat- (use apni god me bithkar) bête mamma kam me busy thi isliye unhe yad nai raha. Par koi bat nai. Apke papa apko apne laptop me cartoon dekha denge. Thik hai?

Aaravi- (smiling widely) sacchi?

Rajat- (kissis her cheeks) mucchi. Ab chaliye brush karke nashta karna haina? Aj mamma ne apke liye special dish banai hai.

(and he stands up and lifts aaravi with his hands)

Aaravi- (while playing with his moustache) papa mamma ne kya banaya hai?

Rajat- (smilingly) khir

Aaravi- (excitedly) satti papa. Wo wold ki bett mama hai. (and she hugs rajat. Rajat smiles)

At dinning table-

(purvi nashte ki taiyari kar rahi hoti hai. Tabhi shiv khushi aur aaravi ,rajat k sath waha ate hai. Aaravi dodkar purvi k pero ko pakad leti hai. Purvi apni beti ko god me uthakar, gal par kiss karke kehti hai)

Purvi-good morning princess.

Aaravi- good molning mamma. Mama, papa ne kaha apne mele liye khil banai hai.

Purvi- (while setting her hairs properly) ji haa. Bilkul sahi kaha apke papa ne.

Aaravi- mama muje chahiye khil.

Purvi- (laughs) apke liye to baniye hai. Ab chalo baithkar nashta karlo. Me sabke liye khir lekar ati hu.

(she makes her sit on chair. Other three are already settled on their chairs, eating breakfast and listening to this cute convo going on between mother and daughter. Purvi after serving breakfast to aaravi goes in kitchen. Meanwahile a 65 year old men enters house. He comes near dinning table and giving hi-five to aaravi and says)

Men-Good morning my doll. (to shiv and khushi) good morning champs (rajat) good morning beta

Aaravi- good molning dadu.

S&S- good morning dadaji.

Rajat- good morning papa.

(purvi enters with a tray in her hands)

Purvi- (to men) good morning papa. Lagta hai aj ap late jogging par gaye the. isliye lautne me der ho gai.

[ill now address rajat's father as Rf]

Rf-ha beta wo rat ko late ho gaya sone me to isliye subhe jaldi nai uth paya. Anyways (turns to leave) me fresh hone ja raha hu. Aj nashta nai khaunga. Kal pet bharke khayaa hai. Me mota nai hona chahta.

(and he leaves. All smile and then complete their breakfast And then 'khir'. Then all four goes to living room. Shiv mobile me games khelta hai, rajat apne laptop par cartoon lagata hai aur table par rakh deta hai. khushi aur aaravi rajat k laptop par cartoons dekhne me busy ho jati hai. rajat unhe busy karke apne room me jata hai. Purvi kitchen ka baki ka kam khatam karke apne room me jati hai.

Wo Jaise hi room me enter hoti hai ki dekhte hai rajat nahakar taiyar ho raha hai. Wo apne bal sawar raha hota hai. Purvi use dekhkar smile karti hai aur phir bed par baithkar kuch sochne lagti hai. Rajat use sochme duba hua dekh uske pas akar baithta hai aur use side hug karte hue kehta hai)

Rajat- are meri janeman, apke chehre par bara kyu baje huw hai?

Purvi- (uske samne dekhte hue) rajat aj hamari beti 6 saal ki ho gai hai (tears forming in her eyes) wo kitni jaldi badi ho rahi hai. Ye 6 saal kaise guzar gaye pata hi nai chala. Waise hi auur 15 saal bit jayenge auur phir hamari beti ko hame hamse dur karna hoga (hiding her face in his chest) rajat hum apni jaan ko apne se alag kaise karenge?

Rajat- (smilingly) purvi abhi sirf wo 6 saal ki hai. Auur tum abhi se uski shadi k bare me soch rahi ho? Patniji, ap itna mat socha kijiye. Abhi hamari beti ko hamare sath bahut saal rehna hai. Come on my emotional girl, ese bate sochkar aj k din udas mat ho. Aj hamari beti ka birthday hai. Agar tum ese udas ho jaogi to aaravi bhi udas ho jayegi. Tum to janti hona uske pas kuch zyada hi bada dimag hai. Turant hamari pareshani bhap leti hai.

(he looks her. She smiles but he is not convinced by that smile so he says)

Rajat- (use hug karte hue) acha me jo kehta hu wo suno. Me janta hu tumhara mud kaise thik kiya jaye. Tum kal ki raat yad karo. Yad karo hamari aaravi kaise has rahi thi. kaise wo hamse lepatkar khushi se hame chum rahi thi. kaise usne kal rat hamare achanak use wish karne par hug kia tha (purvi smiles on this) Kaise wo pagalo ki tarah cake kha rahi thi. kaise wo freedy k jokes par has rahi thi. kaise wo vivek aur tasha ko pure ghar me dauda rahi thi aur ye soch soch kar has rahi thi ki wo dono use pakad nai paa rahe hai (purvi laughs) Kaise wo acp sir papa aur drs se hamari shikayate kar rahi thi aur hame dat khilva rahi thi. (both purvi and rajat laugh) kaise usne hamare romance ki pol abhi sir aur daya sir k samne khol di thi (purvi giggles) kaise wo tarika aur Shreya ko use taiyar karne k liye makhan laga rahi thi. kaise divyana k sath baith gai thi aur sachin ko photo khichne k liye majbur kar rahi thi. kaise usne shiv ko nakli saap dekhkar dara diya tha. Kaise wo mihir aur khushi k sath khel rahi thi (purvi's smile widens) Purvi ye sab yad karo aur jo hamare pas hai abhi uske bare me socho. Future ka sochkar apne aj k itne special lamho ko mat bigado (purvi was smiling widely while remembering all this moments. rajat seperates from hug and cups her face and says) samji madam?

(purvi nods. Rajat kissis her forehead. purvi rajat ke dono hath jo ki uske gal par hote hai us ko pakad kar apni ankhe band kar deti hai. Rajat use mathe par chum kar use dekhte hai. Aj bhi use wahi redness uske chehre par dikhai deti hai. Aj bhi jab wo use chuta hai to wo kamp uthti hai. Aj bhi wo uske karib hone se nervous ho jati thi.

Rajat apna chehre uske karib lata hai aur kehta hai 'we love eachother and our princess' purvi smiles little bit. He too smiles and then presses his lips against hers. Purvi bilkul bhi hilti nai. Par wo samne kiss karti hai. Both separate after they are out of breath. Purvi lowers her head and rajat looks her face. Both hug eachother. And then they do some chit chat. After nearly half hour there is a knock on their room's door. Purvi opens the door. Wo shiv ko aur khushi ko darwaze par dekhti hai. Wo unhe andar bulati hai. Shiv andar akar)

Shiv-aunty, ham ab chalet hai. Mumy dady rah dekh rahe honge.

Purvi- are beta itni jaldi kya hai. Thodi din auur yahi ruk jao.

Khushi-nai aunty mumy muje mar dalegi. Mene aaravi k birthday ki khushi me do din se padhai nai ki is shart par k apke ghar se lautkar karlungi. Agar aj bhi nai gai to me to mari. Iss bar papa bhi nai bacha payenge.

Rajat-lekin betttaaaa

Shiv-plz uncle aunty hum jane dijiye. Kal school bhi hai. (little low tone) Aur aj muje apne dosto k sath football bhi khelne jana hai.

Purvi- hmmm acha to ye bat hai shiv. Isliye ap jaldi jana chahte hai.

Rajat-acha thik hai beta. Ruko me chodne ata hu.

Purvi-beta, Lekin phirse ana. Hume acha lagta hai. Aur ha mihir ko bhi leke ana.

Khushi-hum zarur ayenge aunty.

Rajat- (to purvi) me in logoko chodkar ata hu

(purvi nods and they leaves. She goes to living room. wo aaravi k pas jakar baith jati hai aur use cartoon me khoi hue dekh hasti hai. Aaravi ko ye pata hi nai chalta ki kab uski mamma uske pas akar baith gai hai. Isliye purvi usko uaki cartooni duniya se bahar lane k liye kehti hai)

Purvi- aarvi? ? ?

(aarvi apne mamma ko dekhte hai aur bad isi smile deti hai. Phir wo laptop ko thoda purvi ki taraf ghumakar excitedly puchti hai)

Aarvi-mamma, ap power puff girls dekhengi?

(purvi uski excitement ko dekhkar mana nai kar pati. So she nods. Aur phir purvi cartoon ko pause karke laptop pehle side me rakhti hai, aarvi ko apni god me bethati hai aur phir laptop apne hath me lekar play karti hai. Jab 'power puff girls' villain 'mojo jojo' ko marti hai tab aarvi zorse hasti hai aur use hasta dekh purvi bhi hasti hai. Ese dono der tak cartoon dekhte hai. Phir rajat waha ata hai aur undono ko cartoon dekhte hue dekhkar hasne lagta hai. Uski hasi ki awaz sunkar purvi aur aarvi laptop se apni nazar uthate hai. Purvi rajat ko confusingly dekhti hai par aarvi apne papa ko haste hue dekh auur hasne lagti hai. Purvi confused hoti hai isliye wo phirse cartoon ko pause karti hai, laptop table par rakhti hai aur rajat ko puchti hai)

Purvi-app itna has kyu rahe hai?

Rajat- (laughing lightly) esa lag raha hai do do purvi mere samne hai. Ek choti aur ek badi. Ek nazuk si aur ek strong. Ek patli si auur ek (he realizez what he was going to say so he stops. Purvi narrows her eyes and aarvi completes his incomplete sentence)

Aarvi- ek moti si. Yai ke lae the na papa ap. (looking purvi) aa mamma aai to tholisi motti.

(rajat tries to spress his laughter but unfortunately his lips curves into smile. Purvi gives him angry look and says)

Purvi- aap ko me moti lagti hu?

Rajat- (innocently) nai nai mene esa kab kaha. Ye to princess keh rahi hai.

(aarvi laughs. Rajvi doesn't understand why she is laughing so)

Purvi- (little irritatingly) ab ap itna kyu has rahi ho?

Aarvi- (turning herself in purvi's lap so that she can talk face to face with purvi and keeping her small hands around purvi's neck, still laughing) mamma ap gucchee me kitne acte lagte aai (and she kissis purvi's cheeks. Purvi unwillingly smiles and kissis her back. Rajat comes and sits beside purvi and takes aarvi in his lap saying)

Rajat-meri princess apne papa ko pyar nai karegi.

Aarvi- (smiling widely kissis him on cheeks and says) kal liya pyal. Ab ap mamma ko bhi pyal kalo.

(rajat gives evil smile to purvi and purvi's face turns red)

Purvi- (little shocked) aarvi, bête ye ap aisa kyu bol rahe hai?

Aarvi- (speaking while remembering) wo ek bal daya uncle abhi uncle ko keh lahe te ki apke aul papa k bit bahut sala pyal hai. Pal mene to papa ko apko pyal kalte hue nai deka hai itliye (to rajat) papa mute mama ko pyal kalke dikaiye.

Rajat- (with smirk) kyu nai beta.

Purvi- (shocked) rajat appp yyeee kya

Rajat- are bachi ko apne mumy papa ka pyar dekhna hai to dikhate haina (aur rajat purvi ki taraf jhukta hai par purvi uske chest k upar dono hath rakhke rok leti hai aur aarvi ko kehti hai)

Purvi-princess apka cartoon adhura reh gaya hai wo pura karle?

Aarvi- mumma ap pele papa ko apko pyal kalne do badme hum milke caltoon dekenge.

(rajat grins and purvi's nervousness increase. She tries to make excuse that she has some work left in kitchen but aarvi starts crying. Now she is really nervous thinking what to do. She was irritated by rajat's constant smile. She knew he enjoyed her nervousness. Rajat seeing her lost in some thoughts brings her back to reality by asking)

Rajat- (smilingly) may i?

(purvi first frowns but seeing aarvi looking them she gives pleading look to rajat. His smile widens and he shakes his head a little. Purvi sighs and closes her eyes. Rajat knew that it was her YES. So he moves close to her and kissis her on cheeks. For the first time he was kissing her in front of someone. After kiss aarvi clap and then hugs her parents. Purvi sighs in relief while rajat laughs little at his wife's and daughter's reaction. Suddenly they separate on hearing a voice coming from backside of sofa. All three turn their head to see that person)

Rf-are me bhi shayad is family ka hissa hu. Muje to koi shamil karo.

(Aarvi gets down from her papa's lap and run towards her grandfather. He lifts her up. Then she says)

Aarvi-dadu apko pata hai abi abi papa ne kya kiya?

(rajat's eyes pop out because of shock and this time it was purvi's turn to laugh on his expressions)

Rf- (narrowing his eyes and looking rajat) kay kiya?

Rajat- (trying to coverup) nai nai papa. Kuch khas nai. Jane dijiyena.

(agar koi normal condition hoti to purvi bhi rajat ka sath deti bat ko talne me kyuki use us bat se embarresment hoti k papa ko kiss k bare me pata chala. Par iss waqt to use badla lena hota hai isliye)

Purvi- (with devil smile) are rajat bolne dijiyena aarvi ko. (to aarvi) princess bataiye, apke papa ne kya kiya.

Aarvi- (to rf) dadu wo papa ne (and rf's phone rings. He keeps aarvi down and goes to receive the call)

(after rf leaving living room rajat sighs and purvi becomes sad)

Rajat- (in angry tone) ye tum kya kar rahi thi. aarvi ko rokne k bajay use bolne k liye keh rahi thi?

Purvi- (smilingly) kyu MR RAJAT pata chalana nervousness kya hoti hai? Muj par has rahe the ap. Dekha badla le hi liyana?

(aarvi starts laughing seeing this cold war and then runs to rajvi's room. Rajat use nai rokta kyuki uska pura dhyan abhi purvi par hota hai isliye wo apni bat continue karta hai)

Rajat- badla lena ho to achi tarah se liya jata hai. Papa k samne embarrass karke nai.

Purvi-apne meri beti k samne muje embaress kiya uska kya?

Rajat-wo to choti hai.

Purvi-par dimag to bada haina? Agar usne galti se bhi ye bat hamari team ya abhi aur daya sir ko bata di to apko paat haina kya hoga? Aur waise bhi ise bahut jaldi sabkuch yad reh jata hai.

(rajat thinks about this and then realizez his mistake. So)

Rajat-are haa mene to ye socha hi nai (making a sorry face) purvi muje maaf kardo.

(purvi pouts)

Rajat- (grabbing her bare waist and moving very close to her) are kaha na sorry janeman.

Purvi- (this time perfectly controlling her nervousness, says with anger) phirse wahi galti kar rahe hai ap. Ap bhul gaye ho to me bata du ye living room hai hamara bedroom nai.

(and with a jerk she frees herself. She starts to walk towards her room and suddenly her eyes double its size seeing her father-in-law and her daughter watching something in mobile. She instantly asks)

Purvi-aplog ye kya kar rahe hai?

(rajat jo kuch sochme duba tha aur niche dekhke khada tha wo upar dekhte hai aur apne papa aur apni beti ko apne mobile k sath dekhkar heran ho jata hai. Rf gets nervous and says)

Rf- kuch nai hum to basssss (starts thinking to find words. suddenly) ha, hum funny video dekh rahe the

Rajat- (raising his eyebrow) lekin mere mobile me to koi funny video nai hai.

Aarvi- (to rf, innocently) dadu, ye kaha funny hai. Ye to hamne abhi abi jo mamma papa ka video liya hai wo hai.

(purvi and rajat are dumbstruck to hear this. wo dono ek dusre ko dekhte hai. Purvi rajat ko angriest look deti hai aur rajat sorry look. Aur phir purvi apne hath age fold karke rf ko dekhti hai)

Rf- (stammering) beta me to bas aise hi mazak me. Muje maaf kardo.

Purvi- (frowns and then) meri badkismati dekhiye. Me apko dat bhi nai sakti aur apse naraz bhi nai reh sakti. Ap sorry mat boliye. (shoots a look to rajat) galti kisi auur ki hai (again looks rf) agar ap muje apna mante hai to abhi tak ke hamare jitney videos hai wo delete kar dijiye. Age ap bade hai ap jo chahe wo kar sakte hai.

(aur wo apne kamre me chali jati hai. Rf rajat ko sorry look dekar , uske mobile ko aur aarvi ko lekar apne kamre me chale jate hai. Reh jata hai rajat jo purvi k gusse ko kaise shant karna hai wo soch me pad jata hai. Akhir kar wo bhi sochte sochte apne kamre me chala jata hai)

(kamre me purvi sofa par baithkar magazine padh rahi hoti hai. Rajat pehle sochta hai ki gussa shant hone k bad manaye par phir wo sochta hai ki abhi mana le warna agar bahut der tak ye ese rahi to papa aur aarvi dono dukhi honge. Isliye wo jaker uske pas baith jata hai. Purvi use ignore karti hai. Rajat usk hath mese magazine chinkar uske samne dekhta hai. Purvi use gusse se bhara look deti hai aur magazine wapas lene k liye apna hath age karti hai. Rajat magazine ko dur fek deta hai. Purvi apne dat kaste hue khadi hokar magazine lene jane wali hoti hai ki rajat uske hath ko pakadkar khichta hai aur use sofa par baithata hai. Then he leans over her with a jerk. Purvi sofa par niche hoti hai aur rajat uske upar. Dono bahut pas hote hai. Rajat ko pata hai ki wo jab purvi k itne pas hota hai tab purvi zyada der tak use naraz nai reh sakti. Purvi apne jazbato ko aur feelings ko control karte hue aur bina rajat ki ankho me dekhe, khadi hone ki koshish karti hai par koi fayda nai hota. Rajat continuously use dekhte rehta hai. Akhir kar wo harkar rajat k samne dekhti hai aur puchti hai)

Purvi-kya hai apko? Pehle galti karte hai aur phir ye sab natak.

Rajat- (in soft tone) im sorry purvi

(purvi ko pata nai ki jab tak wo use maaf nai karegi wo tab tak use jane nai dega isliye wo bina bat ko age khichaye kehti hai)

Purvi-its ok. Ab me ja sakti hu?

Rajat-nai. Ye its ok,ok nai tha. Agar tumne muje maaf kiya hai to pyar se bolo.

Purvi- (with extra love) rajatji its ok.

Rajat- nai nai ye kuch zyada ho gaya. Saaf dikh raha hai ye dil se nai tha.

Purvi- (irritatingly) to ap bataiye me kaise apko yakeen dilau k mene apko maaf kiya.

Rajat- (smiles) wohi purvi wali smile dekar.

(purvi gives a fake smile and says)

Purvi- bas khush. Ab jane dijiye.

Rajat- mene PURVI wali smile kaha.

(finally purvi thinks to forgive him. So after sighing she gives her original smile. Rajat too smile and says)

Rajat- ufff ye smile hamesha katal kar deti hai mera.

Purvi- (hitting his cheek lightly) nautaki

(rajat flashes his teeths and then after giving her short kiss on lips gets up. She too gets up blushing. then moves out of the room with red face leaving smiling rajat behind her

**a\n-so my dear friend kaisa raha? Batana zarur…. . aur mere dusre pyare readers ap bhi review karke bataiyega kaisa rha…. ok now bye…. love u all….**


End file.
